High School
by InnerCookie
Summary: A person with red hair smirked and said "I'll take the girl"  Damn it. He made it sound like i was a thing. The good thing is now maybe things will get more interesting.  **I've had it on my cmp in like a yr, don't hate me if it suck**


**Me no own. Me good English. Happy (retard) face.**

It's always so boring here. Our school is really rich and has three big buildings, one for school, one for the rooms and one building is just a training room. Well the training room is huge, maybe 75x125 meters. Each rooms have one big bedroom with two king size bed in respective corner, and a bathroom. The cafeteria is always open if you feel for cake, smoothie or something. Naruto and Sasuke always fight and the other teams are just hanging with each other, or training.

In this ninja school they team us up 2 and 2, but my class is a class with uneven numbers. We're only nine persons. That's make four teams, and with one team with three people in it. I'm in this three man team with Naruto-no-baka and Sasugay. It's okay to share room with them, both are gay bodies. So I really don't care about them. The positive thing about being in a three man team is that we get harder missions. The money the teams earn on the mission goes to our bill here in school.

"Hey, everyone listen know. We got 13 new students who will be going in this class. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto you're finally going to be in normal 2mans team know." Kakashi-sensei said to everyone, and then he turned to the new students. "Is it someone who can voluntary to be with one of those three persons?" Kakashi ask them while pointing at Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura.

"Can they present themself first?" One boy with pink hair said.

"Of course. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke" Kakashi replay.

"Hn. My name is Uchiha Sasuke, i don't like much, but i like Naruto" Sasuke started and smirk at Naruto and then continue "And i dislike many things." He ends. One girl from the group whisper something about 'hot' to the guys nest to her, who sigh.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and i will become hokage! I love ramen! meat Ramen, chicken ramen, ham ramen and every ramen in the world! The best ramen place is-" Naruto got cut off by Sasuke. "Dobe shut up"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Te-"

"Oh both of you shut up!" Scream the pink haired girl and hit both the morons on their head. Then the pink haired girl starts to present herself.

"Sorry about the idiots. My name is Haruno Sakura, my hair is natural so don't say anything" she gave all the new people a glare "-and if you want to know what i like and dislike you will have to know me. Oh yes, I'm a medicnin so come to me if you're hurt" Sakura end.

Kakashi then once again turned to the 13 people and ask "So, who will be in the two man team with Naruto, Sasuke or Sakura?"

A person with red hair smirked and said "I'll take the girl"

Damn it. He made it sound like i was a thing. The good thing is now maybe things will get more interesting.

"Hey Axel! Come here so I can heal you!" Sakura screamed at Axel, who was talking to Roxas. God, he was new in the school and he had already picked a fight with an Uchiha and Hyuuga.

"Not know, I'm talking" He cry back and there after continue to talk to Roxas. Now Sakura was pissed off. He didn't want her to heal him? Fine. But I must heal him; it's my pride as a medicnin. Sakura sigh in her mind and hear her Inner laughing at her.

"Lord Kami, please don't say that you two are_ also_ gay" Sakura said quiet, but high enough so the people nearest her hear her. All of them got a grin in there cocky face.

"Axel" She said in a warning tone. He ignores her and keeps talking to Roxas. Okay, now she is _really _pissed off. She walked to Axel and Roxas, smiling at them, before she said "Sorry, Roxas, can I borrow him?" Roxas just nod and walked away to talk with somebody else.

"Hey! Why the fuck did you interrupt mine and Roxas dialogue?"

Sakura just sigh and look at him with a 'are you stupide' glaze. Then she pull him down and start to heal his stomach. Well, he tried to stop her, but she just slaps him. Everyone was shocked by her action and stopped doing what they was doing, talking. Axel did shut up and let her heal him after he sends some death glare at her. After she was done healing him she just said "Seriously, screw you guys." and walked away to her room.

Axel come in there room about one hour later.

"Your bag is over there" Sakura remarked and pointed at one of the queen sized beds. Axel just casual walked over to his new bed and laid down, reading. When he had reading four pages Sakura's voice interrupts him from continue to read.

"What are you reading?"

"A book"

"You don't mean that Einstein." Sakura shoot back sarcastic.

Alex got a smirk on his face. 'Indeed she was a better choice than the other two idiots. I like her.' He thought.

"Hey! Are you even listening!" Sakura yell at Axel.

"What?" he asked, now looking up from his book.

"Come here" she start. He walked over to her bed and look questioning on her. She pulled him over to her and order him to "Lay down" He did what he was told, so he didn't move, she had already pushed him down in the bed. She then smirked and sat herself on the top of his stomach and took up a comic and starts to read.

"Hey. Why are you doing?" The red haired asked.

"Nothing" The pink haired answer, still reading.

"So why are you sitting on my stomach?"

"Because if someone enter know they will think that I'm the strongest." Sakura said, like it was obviously.

"But it isn't the truth." He said and a smirk started to appear on his face. Sakura just ignored his comment and continue to read her comic. He then pulled her over so he was on the top of her. His hands were fast, and took an iron grip on her wrists and shoved her arms over her head. His knees were on each side of her, a little bit lower than her hip. He slowly bent his head down and breathes in her ear. "But if someone would come now they will know the truth, that I am the strongest" His head raised and he looked in her eyes.

Sakuras thoughts was panic and 'Oh my god yes he is the strongest what will he do. Fuck, he can do whatever he want to do'

Axel saw the little fragile cherry blossoms eyes got fear and panic in them. His smirk reached his eyes. Heh, this year is going to be so fun. Before he could do anything, not that he would do anything; he would just about to get off her and continue reading his book, Sakura had thrown up her right leg in his privet parts.

"Don't screw with me. You even forgot to protect yourself." Sakura said and 'Hmpf'ed. She walks over to the bathroom and closing the door with a high "BAM!"

Poor Axel was still laying in the bed, holding his privet parts, and his mind started to walk over to dreamland.

"Ugh, she got a hard punch" Axel mutter when he woke up in the bed. He got up from the bed and started to undress himself. He took a towel around his waist and with his book he continue to the bathroom.

When he opens the door he saw Sakura laying in the bath. 'Oh shit' Axel thought, she will get damn angry. But she didn't move. When he looks closer he saw that she was asleep. 'Seriously? How the hell can anyone fall asleep in the bathtub?' He look at her body, she have a nice body with the right curves on the right places. Still Alex didn't blush; it was under his dignity to do something like blush. 'Well, I came here to take a bath' the redhead thought. He let his hand down in the water. It was a little bit for cold for my taste. I let some flames appear next to the water to heat it. When it was at a pleasant temperature I took away the flame. I moved up my teammate and put myself behind her. Indeed, her hair really fits her name. Once again I returned to my book.

When I was on page 47 Sakura finally decides to wake up.

"Ohayo my little cherry blossom, have you sleep well?" was he about to say when he notices that she haven't open her eyes. 'Still in dreamland?' he smirks at his thought. He then notices that Sakura ties up at him and laid his legs around here, so she didn't went down under the water. My smirk got bigger; this coming year is really going to be so much fun, especially teasing Sakura.

Damn, Sakura really is in a deep sleep, I'm already on page 105. I really wonder what's going on in her mind… And of course, just when he thought that she wake up.

"Ohayo my little cherry blossom, what have you been dreaming about?" I asked the girl in my lap. She looked up chocked and, to my surprise, relief. 'Why is she relief?'

"Demyx, what was that scream right know?" asked the blue haired dude.

"I don't know, Zexion." He replay.

"I think it come from the room next door…" Zexion started slowly.

"Isn't the room that Axel lives in?" Demyx filled in.

They both stared at each other and then sigh.

"Should we go and check what's happening in there?" The blond haired man asked, and the other man just nod. Slowly they got up from the coach and walk to the door.

When they got in to Sakura's and Axel's room they once again heard a scream and they walked forward to wear the last scream was hear.

"In the bathroom?" Demyx asked, skeptic.

Zexion just shrug and walked the path to the bathroom. When they open the bathrooms door they heard many insulting coming from the blushing pink haired girl who only had a towel around her body.

"-,Idiot, pervert, baka, fuck you, i hate you, go to hell, screw you, die, Hentai,Hentai, Hentai!"

Everyone was silence and looked at the girl, who was sending death glares at Axel.

"...What the hell happened?" Demyx aske Axel, who just shrug before he answer "I wanted to take a bath and she was sleeping in the bathtub."

"So you also got in the bathtub." Zexion said and sigh.

"Exactly, Hentai! Everyone out of her!" She screamed at everyone, who just did as she said and walked out. The pink haired girl just sigh and started to dress herself and then looked in the mirror, in her eyes. 'This year is going to kill me…'

**-[careface]-**

**Okay, here is the deal, I'm lazy, so I got those other Naruto/Kingdom Heart & Naruto/Death Note crossover with Sakura and I'm too lazy to continue both of 'em. So, Leave a review which one I shall continue and then if **_**you**_** want to continue any of the story.**

**Leave a review telling me.**

**Oh yeah, I know this chap sucks, I wrote it like a year ago, I'm going thru all my maps on my cpu right know, so I was like "What the hell, why not upload it?"**


End file.
